


Phan Letters - Late Christmas

by golden_carnival



Category: Phan, dan and phil, dnp - Fandom
Genre: Fan Letters, Fluff, Gen, Letters, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_carnival/pseuds/golden_carnival
Summary: Dan and Phil write letters to a fan and start to build a friendship. Phil responds late to a Christmas letter.





	

To My Fanboy, 

 

Dan’s working on a new gaming video right now and insists that I sit here and help. He mentioned you earlier today. We haven’t heard from you in a while. I thumbed through a bunch of mail and found your letter! I read it to Dan just now before we started edited and we’ve been talking about how we wanted to respond. 

 

Sorry about not reading and responding earlier. I could give you an excuse about how we’re busy and overwhelmed, but that doesn’t seem fair to you. You’re not less important than those things. Things get in the way of people. 

 

Christmas has happened since we last wrote you. I’m glad things went alright with your parents. Christmas isn’t fun when family doesn’t get alone. I ate waaaay to much food. But that was Christmas is for, just gorge yourself in the roast. Christmas roast is the best. And Yorkshire pudding. You have not lived unless you’ve had Yorkshire pudding. I tried to make Yorkshire pudding once. Dan’s laughing at me now because I told him I was going to tell you the story. He say’s hi by the way, and too look for the new gaming video “we do a lot of horsing around.” Sorry, back the pudding. I tried to make some once, and things didn’t go great. Everything was going fine, but I forgot to set the timer so… it kind of burned. haha. The smoke alarm went off and everything. I was afraid I was going to burn down the house or something! 

 

Anyways, I put another address with this letter. If you mail things to that address we’ll see it sooner. Thanks for wiring so much and can’t wait to hear from you!

 

_Phil ^‿^_


End file.
